


Euphonious

by Executortionist



Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Red String of Fate, Second Person, Soulmate AU, lil bit of gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:27:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27537574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Executortionist/pseuds/Executortionist
Summary: You remembered sitting at your grandparents knees whilst one knitted and the other read, mesmerized by the taut string holding them together.
Relationships: Brown/Green (Among Us), Crewmate/Impostor (Among Us)
Comments: 19
Kudos: 120





	Euphonious

**Author's Note:**

> I saw a writing prompt on Pinterest: "After gaining the ability to see everyone's red strings of fate tying soulmates to each other, you realize your string extends past the sky."
> 
> Enjoy!

Since you were young, you could see them.  
You remembered sitting at your grandparents knees whilst one knitted and the other read, mesmerized by the taut string holding them together. You remember asking your grandmother if it got in the way, and she'd ruffled your hair with a patient smile, asking what you meant. You watched as that string extended as they separated.

You watched as it faded, your grandfather no longer of this world, until it lie dead and grey on your grandmother’s pinky. You remember the weight it made you feel, the sad acceptance in your grandmother’s eyes.

  
On that day, she knelt by your side, taking both your hands in hers. You almost pulled away, not wanting to touch the limp string, but she held fast, and she said to you; “ _All things come to an end, dear. One day I will see your grandpapa again, and I will be happy for it.”_ You remember the tears that welled within your eyes, the way she smoothed your hair out of your face, “ _don’t cry, my dear, but cherish the time we all spent together.”_

  
From then on, you remember the visits to her home vividly. That string, most of all. At a young age, you remember vowing to yourself that you would one day make everyone happy by uniting those who were connected.

  
Uncaringly, in the process, your parents fell victim to this vow. They did not have strings connecting them, and so, to your continued insistence on them not belonging together, you managed to stress them into a divorce.

Of course, your young brain didn’t see it like that, nor did it realize the kind of instability you would be forcing on yourself.

  
So you spent more than a few years working out the kinks in your plan, traveling from place to place with your father, while occasionally living with your mother or grandmother. You realized often that you could not force people to love. That no matter who they were or weren’t tied to, you could not push them in the right direction without backlash. 

  
When your grandmother lay on her deathbed, you stayed close. You recalled the words she said to you so long ago, and in hopes of gaining more wisdom, you asked how to make others happy.

  
On the day of your grandmother’s death, she told you; “ _You must let others love freely, and you yourself must do the same, my love. You have had a hard few years. Let love come to you, flow through you. See it in the stars, the grass, the wind in the trees. Believe in it, and it will come true.”_

  
You took her words to heart. The next year you entered university, and with the new environment, new people, new you, you opened your heart to the idea of love.

  
Between the classes, parties, and homework, you studied the philosophy of love. The differences between Philia and Eros, the stubborn, soul deep determination of Pragma. 

  
You learned that the two friends tied at the finger were meant to be that way. You saw the outcome of two people, both without strings at all- having a date in a café. The way the parents at the park would coddle and play with their small children. You saw it all, and embraced it. The world was full of love, and you would absorb it.

  
During your years at university, you felt enlightened. You gave to the less fortunate, you participated in pay-it-forwards, and charities, and donated all you could spare.

You lived in kindness.

  
One of these days, you saw your own string. It was tied to your pinky in a neat bow, like they all were. The only difference was…it was pulled taut, and went directly up into the sky, beyond the clouds and what any normal human on Earth could see. You were, for lack of better words, confused.

  
Could your soulmate be in space? Stationed on a satellite? 

  
Day in and day you, you watched your string. It would twitch, sometimes. Sometimes, in a very miniscule way, it would shift either left or right. You watched it, and contemplated.

  
So when you saw the flyer for a start-up company called MIRA, focused on space travel to distant planets, you took the opportunity and applied for their training program. It wasn’t rigorous or time consuming, nothing compared to your science major in university- in a short six months, you were ready for space.

  
Or so you thought.

  
Your first trip goes well enough; a two week maintenance run to a ship called 'the Skeld’. In that two weeks, you’d introduced not only one, but two couples to their significant others. You hoped they would be happy together, as they were meant to be, tied together by fate.

  
In space, your own string sat differently. Not only was it not the same vibrant red anymore- but rather a pretty glittery red, but its directions also changed wildly. Some days it was straight ahead, right through to navigation, and other times it circled, as if whoever you were meant to be with was just outside, waiting for a chance to get in.

  
It was unsettling, and fed your confusion.

  
On your second trip, to a planet called Polus, you found out about the alien impostors, and the occasional human criminals that would sneak aboard through MIRA's lax security into their program. You witnessed not one, but two killings. First when your friend Purple had a knife in her back, and the second when Yellow, Purple's killer, was thrown into lava.  
The veterans sighed, exclaiming over the tragedy, and moved on.

  
You didn’t accept another expedition for six months after that; the way the knife slid through Purple's support pack and into her skin- the way Yellow slowly melted into the lava before your very eyes- the _smell_. It played in repeat at the forefront of your mind.

  
Eventually, MIRA pinged you, an impersonal statement saying if you weren’t active, you would be taken off the roster within a month.

With your previous traumas still with you, you selected a hopefully easy mission- MIRA HQ, in Earth's orbit.

  
This one ended similar to the first, to your relief, and your anxiety lessened only slightly. You got into a groove after that, expedition, break, expedition, break.

  
On your breaks, you acted as a sort of 'soulmate fortune teller'. It didn’t pay much, but it made you happy to help people find happiness. It made you feel better.

  
Day after day, your own string taunted you.  
Eventually, on a longer trip to the Skeld, your string started to go lax. In anticipation, you stared at the meeting room in which you were all entering the Skeld from. A small meet and greet before the mission, task handouts, the usual.

  
Before long, you saw him; tall, bulky, and dark. Not only was his visor a shiny black compared to your own mirror silver- his suit was also a dark Brown colour. You thought it went nicely with your own dark green. As subtly as you could, you made your way over to him, and with a small wave, said hello.

  
Instantly you felt the weight of his gaze behind the glass. In response to your greeting, he tilted his head in your direction, a steady and smooth greeting passing his lips. _It was happening_ , you thought to yourself. You were meeting your soulmate.

  
Your knees felt weak, but you forced yourself to stand strong. He seemed like the type to not make small talk, so you went on to receive your tasks from the captain of this trip, Pink. When you turned around to rejoin your soulmate, you realized he was nowhere to be found.

  
The one bonus of being able to see the string was this: you could tell which direction your other half was in. You realized, with a few others, he'd already entered the ship.

  
The thought hurt you a little, but you got over it quickly- after all, he didn’t know. You had to be patient. This would be just like your other clients; some happened instantly, while others took time. You could do this.

  
In the coming days, you felt this determination. Every day, you would go out of your way to greet Brown and ask after his day, or his rest, or tasks. You didn’t jump directly in the deep end, it wouldn’t make sense. So, you started small. Slowly, but surely, these small moments started paying off.

  
It started with small things; Brown would sit at the same table as you in the cafeteria, listening to you as you talked. Brown would partner up with you if needed, and if there were tasks in the same area, he would wait for you to finish.

  
After a week of that, bigger things; Brown would trade desserts with you, help you reach high up items in storage, and when the first kill happened; he defended you. In turn, you returned the favour.

  
You were both innocent, you knew that. He'd been with you the whole time.

  
With your paranoia of the murderer, Brown stuck by your side. You were extremely grateful, and took this time to get to know him that much better. You spoke of your family, your grandparents, and that one goldfish you’d had for a week before your old cat had gotten his paws on it. In turn, Brown spoke of his brothers and father, how he came from a strict military family. You noticed Brown hesitated on a few words and concepts, but you brushed it off as him being a bit shy.

  
You shouldn’t have.

  
You realized, too late, that you were seeing through rose tinted goggles. Your other crewmates were a bit worried for you. Your numbers were lessening almost every day- and you realized. 

  
You realized it was Brown.

  
Now, you didn’t put any great brainpower into this realization. In fact, it came to you rather abruptly in the form of Brown himself, hunched over a body enclosed in his… teeth?

His whole body was split nearly in two- a large, gaping maw taking over the majority of his chest. The entrails of Cyan hanging from his teeth like cooked spaghetti. You nearly vomited right then and there.

  
But…he was meant for you. Brown was supposed to be your end all. 

  
As Brown growled menacingly at you, you held up your hands and slowly lowered yourself to your knees, level with the impostor that was Brown. Instinctually, as with any unsettled animal you met, you tried cooing at him, clicking your tongue against your teeth in hopes that maybe, just maybe, you wouldn’t die here.

  
Miraculously, it…worked? Your whole life felt like a lie. Your whole journey, from youngster to young adult- you were confused, your life spiralling out of control so quickly you almost could tell which way was up. 

  
So amidst this life changing moment for you, and despite the high chances of you both getting caught, you spoke. 

  
You spoke again of your grandparents, and the wisdom of your grandmother. You spoke of how, since you were a small child, you could see the threads tying people to their loved ones. You spoke of how, when you first saw Brown, you knew that was it. 

  
You spoke of how you loved him. How, although you'd never seen his face, the sounds of his voice was enough. The emotion in each of his laughs, the spark in his anger when he defended you, how loved you felt with every new time he helped you or traded dessert with you.

  
You spoke of the small things too, the way you loved how he listened, with his head tilted to the side. The way he would sometimes fidget when no one was looking (well, you were looking). 

  
The growls quieted, Brown’s teeth rolled back into his torso along with the remainder of Cyan's body. For a moment, you both sat, the silence echoing between you, and you started to sweat.

  
Brown moved first, standing without effort.

He stood before your kneeling form now, his dark suit slick with blood and other things. 

  
If he killed you now, would you accept that? Could you? Was your love for him strong enough to guide you through this moment?

  
He didn’t devour you, to your luck. Instead, he knelt before you. His hands, fingers sharp to match the predator he really was, reached out for you, not touching, but hanging in the air near your shoulders.

  
In return to your words, he began his own tale.

  
He told you of his lifeless, loveless planet. Kill or be killed. How his brothers had torn his mother apart to sate their own hunger, and how his father and stood by doing nothing.

  
He spoke of his escape into space. Finding humans. Consuming them. He spoke of what he learned from them, and how he ended up on the Skeld.

  
He spoke of you.

  
“The first time I saw you, I knew.” He said, his hands now resting against your suit, leaving wet, trailing stains, “I knew in my heart, and I panicked. I could not look at you, for fear of you seeing me.”

  
His words were sincere and heartfelt, and you could not help yourself- lunging forward, you hugged him to you, gore and all.

  
There was banging on the locked door behind you.

  
Reality slammed back into you, and you briefly panicked. Brown, for what it was worth, stayed stable. He led you to the vent in the corner, and together, you slid into the roomy space. Without pause, you made it into a bathroom, where Brown cleaned off. 

  
The report alarm blared in your helmet’s, connecting you to the remaining of the crew. At this point, it was you, Brown, Lime, Pink, and Orange.

  
Of course, you covered for Brown, as he did in turn. The vote was a skip, thankfully.

  
From there, with only two days left on the Skeld, you vowed to Brown to bring him to Earth, to show him there was more to life than consumption, kill or be killed. You vowed to show him in this world, life was worth living, for love. With you.


End file.
